Over a Torrent Sea
| author = Christopher L. Bennett | published = March 2009 | format = paperback | pages = | ISBN = | altcover = |date = February to April 2381; July to August 2381|stardate = 58239.3 to 58327.6; 58497.1 to 58590.2}} Aftermath of Star Trek: Destiny. Summary As the Federation recovers from the devastating events of Star Trek: Destiny, Captain William Riker and the crew of the USS Titan are ordered to resume their deep-space assignment, reaffirming Starfleet's core principles of peaceful exploration. But even far from home on a mission of hope, the scars of the recent cataclysm remain with them as they slowly rebuild their lives. The planet Droplet is a world made mostly of water without a speck of solid ground. Life should not exist here, yet it thrives. Aili Lavena, Titan's aquatic navigator, spearheads the exploration of this mysterious world, facing the dangers of the vast, wild ocean. When one native species proves to be sentient, Lavena finds herself immersed in a delicate contact situation, and Riker is called away from Deanna Troi at a critical moment in their marriage. But when good intentions bring calamity, Lavena and Riker are cut off from the crew and feared lost. Troi must face a life-changing event without her husband, while the crew must brave the crushing pressures of the deep to undo the global chaos they have triggered. Stranded with her injured captain, Lavena must win the trust of the beings who control their fate -- but the price for Riker's survival may be the loss of everything he holds dear. References Characters :Alos • Anidel • Nanietta Bacco • Olivia Bolaji • Bralik • Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv • Balim Cel • Cham • Chamish • Mordecai Crandall • Zurin Dakal • Feren Denken • Dennisar • Eres • Peya Fell • Gasa • Tamen Gibruch • Grabby • Hewton • Hriss • Kekil • Kershul • Ranul Keru • Kesi • Ellec Krotine • Kuu'iut • Aili Lavena • Masc • Mawson • • Y'lira Modan • Eviku nd'Ashelef • Alyssa Ogawa • Onnta • Ooteshk • Tasanee Panyarachun • Melora Pazlar • Noah Powell • Se'al Cethente Qas • Xin Ra-Havreii • Radowski • Shenti Yisec Eres Ree • William Riker • Natasha Miana Riker-Troi • Ruddle • Huilan Sen'kara • Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa • T'Pel • Vidra Tabyr • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Tylith • Christine Vale • Vennoss • Reedesa Waen Leonard James Akaar • Johann Sebastian Bach • Bohn • Totyarguil Bolaji • Cafmor • Chwolkk • Devil • Elieth • Germu • God • Great Anam • Pral glasch Haaj • Fo Hachesa • Sean Hawk • Ichi • Ione • Kathryn Janeway • • Jaza Najem • Kinchawn • Klag • Miana Lavena • Nidani Ledrah • • Lonam-Arja • Mother Sea • Kenneth Norellis • • Okafor • Jean-Luc Picard • Roakn • Sarek • Percy Bysshe Shelley • Surak • T'Lenye • Lwaxana Troi • Worf, son of Mogh • Worvan • Natasha Yar Starships and vehicles : (shuttle) • Ellington (Shuttle) • Gillespie (Shuttle) • ( ) • Horne ( ) • La Rocca (captain's skiff) • Marsalis (Shuttle) • Scouter gig • ( ) • • • Delta Flyer • • • • • Locations :Adhara • Alpha Quadrant • Beta Quadrant • Delta Quadrant • Droplet • Kavrot sector • Lirht • Lumbu • Muliphen • New Kaferia system • Orion Reach • Tau Ceti system • UFC86783 • Alrond • Andor • Argelius • Arken II • Axanar • Betazed • Canis Major region • Carina Arm • Chand Aad • Deep Space 9 • Deneva • Earth • Gemworld • Gum Nebula • Hell • Japan • Jupiter • Kaferia • Knnischlinnaik • Mars • Mintaka III • Monea • Neptune • New Erigol • Oraco system • Orion Arm • Orisha • Pacifica • Regulus • Rigel Colonies • Risa • San Francisco Bay • Syr • Tellar • Tezwa • • Utopia Planitia • Utopia Planetia Orbital Shipyards • Venus Races and cultures :Andorian • Arkenite • Balosneean • Betazoid • Betelgeusian • Bolian • Boslic • Caitian • Cardassian • Catullan • Chandir • Changeling • Chelon • Choblik • Deltan • Denevan • Denobulan • Edosian • Efrosian • Elaysian • Ferengi • Human • Ithenite • Izarian • Kazarite • Kriosian • Kumpen • Lumbuan • Matalinian • Mintakan • Monean • Orion • Pahkwa-thanh • Reman • Selenean • Selkie • squale • star-jelly • S'ti'ach • Syrath • Tellarite • Trill • Vulcan Alonis • Borg • Caeliar • Chir'vaji • Hreekh • Klingon • Knnischlinnaik native • Oracoan • Pa'haquel • Romulan States and organizations :Gam-Pu Star Command • Lirhten Council • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets • Vomnin Confederacy Borg Collective • Dominion • Federation Council • Fifth House of Betazed • Klingon Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Typhon Pact Other references :admiral • Ancient Greek • anlec'ven • antigrav suit • bagpipe • Bendii Syndrome • Bible • binoculars • captain • • Class M • The Cloud • combadge • Commander • communicator • deep sound channel • Dominion War • elkruh • Endgame Program • Ensign • Eye of Vetlhaq • Federation Standard • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Gospel of Saint John • gryt • gwik • holodeck • Holy Rings of Betazed • Hurricane Spot • Hvov Memorial Hospital • hydrationsuit • icebreaker • imzadi • jazz • lekipanai • lieutenant • Mercury Missions • parrises squares • phaser • President of the United Federation of Planets • Prime Directive • quantum slipstream drive • quantum torpedo • Red Spot • Regent of Kump • replicator • ri'Hoyalina • Sacred Chalice of Riix • St. Elmo's Fire • • shuttlebay • si'hali • sickbay • Song of Life • spirit-wain • stardate • tactical officer • • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • universal translator • wadji • weather balloon • World War III Animals and plants :Argoan sur-snake • broccoli • bugeye piscoid • buzzfish • coral • cuttlefish • dolphin • dragonfly • dreadnought creature • flaming idiot fish • floater coral • guinea pig • humpback whale • jellyfish • • ox • pilot fish • sail-jelly • seaweed • shark • starfish • squale • star-jelly • tube grub • turtle Substances, elements and compounds :anicium • bilitrium • calcium • celebium • diburnium • duranium • helium • hydrogen • hydronalin • indurite • iron • keratin • latinum • methane • pergium • plutonium • rodinium • sarium • timonium • voltarium • yurium Timeline * The Historian's Note at the beginning of the novel places the main body of the book between July 1 and August 4, 2381. * The prologue is in three sections: ** The opening Utopia Planitia section takes place in February, a week before the epilogue of Lost Souls. ** The Vulcan section takes place some weeks after Lost Souls, on stardate 58239.3 in March. ** The final USS Titan section takes place in late April on stardate 58327.6, which (with a reference to the Titan about to finish its mission in the Kavrot sector) places it just after Chapters 12-14 of A Singular Destiny. narrative | before = Lost Souls | after = Synthesis }} novels | before = Sword of Damocles | after = Synthesis }} | nextMB = Captain's Glory }} | prevdate = Losing the Peace | nextdate = Lost Souls }} | prevdate = | nextdate = }} | prevdate = A Singular Destiny | nextdate = Losing the Peace }} | prevdate = Captain's Glory | nextdate = Once Upon a Tribble }} Appendices Related stories * - Tuvok refers to the destruction of the Borg's transwarp network as a cause of their massive retaliation. * - Tuvok said it was possible to blame Captain Picard for Deneva's destruction because he didn't use the Endgame virus in this episode. * - Counselor Troi referenced Captain Picard's handling of possible cultural contamination on Mintaka III as a way to deal with possible contamination on Droplet. * }} - Counselor Troi recalls the effect of Ambassador Sarek's Bendii Syndrome aboard the Enterprise. External links * * Author's Annotations category:books category:titan novels